


【ALL诺】01 公厕遇袭

by wwildgrass



Category: ALL草, ALL诺, 栀子花开, 许诺
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwildgrass/pseuds/wwildgrass





	

变态攻X许诺 【预警：秽语、灌肠、SP、口、舔X、溺水、射尿】

【重口味，受不了千万别看】

【重口味，受不了千万别看】

【重口味，受不了千万别看】

今天是安迪生日，几个朋友难得相聚，从火锅店转战KTV硬要唱到打烊。许诺想起明天还有课，便提前走了。因为刚开始工作没什么钱，许诺租的房子比较偏僻，在一个废弃公园后边，白日里人都不多，夜深了树影重重，更加恐怖。凌晨三点，四周寂静无人，许诺紧了紧外套，庆幸街灯还算亮堂。埋头走了小会儿，许诺感到一阵尿意，估摸着肯定憋不到回家，他决定先去趟厕所。

公园的厕所像是有人打扫的样子，许诺走进去，白炽灯照亮整个布局，对面是一排站立式厕所，左边是两个紧闭的隔间，一个门上写着残疾人专用，右边的洗手台旁边放着水桶和拖把，顶上的排风扇呼呼转着，“还挺干净嘛。”许诺暗自嘀咕，走近一个便池，松开裤腰。

突然一阵脚步声和开门的声音从背后传来，许诺还没来得及回头看，一只健壮有力的手便勒住他的脖子将他往后拖去。

“唔唔放……开。”许诺两手抓住男人的手臂挣扎，尚未系好的裤子从腿间滑落，两腿被裤子绞着无法动弹，男人力气很大，他松开手臂，一只大手轻易反握住许诺的两只手腕，另外一只手从口袋里掏出一段麻绳，缠绕固定在许诺腕间。

“你要干嘛！”许诺被男人摔在地上，脸被摁住，手脚都动不了，从屁股到小腿都裸在外面。这令他感到耻辱。

“乖乖听话。”男人拍拍许诺屁股，将他翻转过来，半硬的下体直直贴上他的脸，许诺偏过头，又被男人捏住下颌，被迫含进腥涩的前端，湿软的舌尖不停推拒，反而使男人愈舒服，阴茎很快变得粗硬，笔直的一根直抵咽喉，每一次深深的插入都令许诺几欲晕厥，喉管被撑大摩擦的感觉让人作呕，难以抑制的眼泪不断流下，许诺说不出话，只能小声呜咽着求救。

酷刑没有持续多久，男人停下动作，温柔地抹掉许诺脸上的眼泪和津液，因为手腕被束缚住了，男人只好撕开许诺的外套，将他双手推上头顶，掀开打底的白T，含住许诺胸前一粒乳珠，先是吸吮，整个乳头都被吸的红肿涨大，又用手掌整个裹住，不断按压揉捏，百般蹂躏下，许诺的整片胸膛都泛起粉色，遍布大大小小的淤痕。一丝丝痛痒的快感从胸口蔓延开来，许诺发现他竟然在这个时候勃起了，连忙慌张夹紧双腿怕被男人发现。

男人显然注意到了许诺的动作，他轻笑出声，扯掉许诺纠结的长裤，不顾许诺的挣扎将他的大腿掰开摆成M型，腿间的情况顿时一览无余。许诺又羞又气，拼命想合拢双腿，却被男人狠狠摁住。男人面目凶狠，肌肉虬结，许诺之前害怕，现在隐隐有些道不明的期待，又耻于自己的想法。他睁着泪盈盈的双眼，向男人乞求道：“求求你…不要……再继续了。”

男人并不理会他，自顾拿出早已准备好灌肠工具，润滑好的肛管塞进许诺的后穴，温热的液体缓缓流入，男人打的剂量足有1000ml，许诺的肚子像五个月的孕妇那么大，他举起双手不敢放在肚子上，撑起的肚皮稍稍一晃都能听见水声，膀胱被挤压出一小片尿液，这些许诺都感觉不到了，小腹内坠涨翻搅的疼痛占据了一切。男人用肛塞堵住液体，掏出手表看时间。

“呼……许诺喘着粗气，眼神涣散，额头布满汗水，大张的双腿仿佛分娩，男人拍拍他的肚皮，又换来一阵小声的呻吟。漫长时间过去，许诺已经没了力气，男人双臂穿过他的膝弯抱起他，将他放在隔间的马桶上，许诺两腿无力地搭在一旁，上身靠着水箱，男人抽出肛塞，许诺排出淅淅沥沥的液体，肚子渐渐恢复平整。 直到彻底排净，男人把他抱到外面的洗手台上，许诺趴在水池上，男人在他白皙的后背印出许多深色吻痕，一路向下，舌尖在许诺湿热的后穴中模拟性交的动作。

“啊……不……”许诺胡乱叫着，脸上泛起红晕，眼眶湿润，肠壁夹着男人的舌头不愿放开，男人伸手握住许诺腿间，手指揉搓把玩双球，手掌抚弄前端小孔，许诺软了腰，嗯嗯呜咽，嘴里一叠声叫着还要还要。

很快，许诺就射了，男人将手里的白色液体抹在他的脸上，指尖勾了一点喂进许诺嘴里，“舒服吗？”

“舒……服。”许诺犹在体会高潮余韵，只知顺着男人回答。

男人见他露出痴态，心里十分享受，又问：“小娼妇想不想吃大肉棒啊？”

“嗯……想……”许诺听了淫话，情不自禁地抬高臀部，舌尖尚不能满足后穴的空虚，只盼望有个更大更粗的东西来填满。

男人喜爱他模样清纯乖顺，但不愿这么简单便遂了他，男人一手掰开许诺两片臀肉，一手在臀缝和穴口处抽打，嘴里不断骂着“骚货”。 手掌的力道犹如蜻蜓点水，似有还无，许诺摆着腰求道：“要叔叔的大肉棒。”

男人终于不再强忍，紫黑的肉条整根压了进去，许诺将他紧紧裹住，迎来送往，次次路过敏感地带，令许诺前后都流出淫水，许诺第一次尝到了后穴高潮的快感，肠壁痉挛收缩，插到极致，淫水顺着腿根往下流，连两个人结合之处都是湿淋淋的。 男人贪恋这样极致销魂的快感，生生憋住射精的欲望，不等许诺喘息又接着操干起来。许诺软了腰，男人就在他的臀部打一巴掌，许诺便又抬起来，来回数次，男人压在许诺身上蛮力冲撞，肉体啪啪的声音充斥着整个环境。

许诺恍惚间看到男人拧开水龙头，水池很快蓄满了水。男人扯住他的头发将他埋进水池，很快又将他拉起来，溺水窒息时后穴紧窒的翕动带来无比的快感，许诺无暇思考，只能崩溃哭泣。等恢复神智时，他正被男人压在地上顶弄，刚才被灌了许多水，加上后穴的刺激，许诺忍不住尿了出来，温热的液体晕湿地砖，许诺环住男人结实的胳膊，脸颊在男人颈间磨蹭，驯化的姿态下是无尽的快乐。


End file.
